The invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a connector assembly that mechanically and electrically connects substrates.
Known mezzanine connectors mechanically and electrically interconnect a pair of circuit boards. The mezzanine connectors engage each of the circuit boards to mechanically interconnect the circuit boards. The circuit boards are separated from one another by a stack height when interconnected by the mezzanine connector. Signal contacts in the mezzanine connector mate with the circuit boards and provide an electrical connection between the circuit boards. The signal contacts permit the communication of data or control signals between the circuit boards. While the signal contacts may permit the communication of electric power between the circuit boards, the amount of electric current that may be communicated using the signal contacts is relatively small. For example, the electric power may be communicated between the circuit boards to supply electric power to a component connected to one of the circuit boards. The relatively low amount of electric current that may be communicated using the signal contacts in known mezzanine connectors limits the amount of electric power that can be provided to the components. As a result, the range of components that may receive electric power from a circuit board through the mezzanine connector is limited.
In order to supply a greater amount of electric power between circuit boards, additional power connectors must be used to connect the circuit boards. For example, some electrical components connected to the circuit boards may require more electric power than can be supplied by the signal contacts in known mezzanine connectors. Additional known power connectors that also couple the circuit boards must be added. The power connectors include power contacts that mate with the circuit boards already interconnected by the mezzanine connector. The power contacts permit the communication of increased amounts of electrical power between the circuit boards. However, the power connector that is added between the circuit boards must be of approximately the same size as the mezzanine connector. For example, the power connector must be of approximately the same height as the mezzanine connector to maintain the stack height between the circuit boards. If either of the mezzanine connector and the power connector is of a different size, then the circuit boards may not be able to mate with both connectors at the same time. Finding both a power connector and a mezzanine connector that are matched in size such that the circuit boards coupled to each connector are separated by the same stack height may be time consuming and/or impossible. Thus, a need exists for a connector system that provides for the communication of both electric power and data signals between a plurality of circuit boards while maintaining a stack height between the circuit boards.